total drama 3 ,5
by totaldramapokemon123456
Summary: this is a total drama story after tdwt.minor-major spoilers for tdwt,not an app story,..just look


This is a new project im making,

In news I deleted school of drama and if you have a tdi story look. Im am officially restarting. I will start updating stories now but it will take a while, anyway if your looking at this it is a new story about tdi it takes place after tdwt . I own nothing .spoilers for tdwt

Total drama 3.5

"CHRIS!"

This is all chris Mclean host of total drama island through world tour heard. Right now he was video talking to the boss, the person who gives him money to spend on seasons.

"Total drama world tour was a complete failure! The reviews were bad almost as bad total drama action. Also you dumped the 1 million dollar case into the lava what were you thinking!" The boss yelled.

"Well the reviews for tda and tdwt were not that bad, and about the volcano it was an accident." Chris weakly said.

"Well what about that new season you were thinking about, new characters! I looked into polls and the audience loves the old characters!" The boss yelled again

"Well that's why in season 5 it will be all characters back. Chris replied

"Hmm but I heard about a bunch a people blockading the 4th season they want the old characters! The "boss yelled.

"I don't know what to do about that!" Chris said.

"I have an idea about an mini season that takes place somewhere and it is a web series that will make the audience happy, but…. I will be hosting 4th season…." Chris thought out loud

"Hmm maybe that blaineley girl can host it?" the boss thought outloud.

"No! Not her she's awful!" Chris disrespectfully said to the boss

"Then who?" the boss said

Almost immediately the door to Chris's room burst open a man stepped out wearing a smile.

"I! Could host it!"The man said

"Who are you "the boss said

"I am tdp nice to meet you boss. I have graduated from collage in degrees in hosting and jerkatude. I would like to host total! drama!...whats it called this season?' announced tdp

"Ok your in! tdp whatever your name is, now lets brainstorm whats the name of this mini series!" yelled the boss

Chris kept quiet he did not want to help a season which would be bigger than his. And he will have to wait to yell at him for hosting later not in front of the boss.

Oh I got it what about total drama 3.5! announced tdp

"Hmmm…total drama 3.5?, well it's the best we could come up with at the moment so yes total drama 3.5!" said the boss

"And I have an idea 13 new contestants with old and the prize will be 100,000 dollars!it would be awesome!" Said tdp

"Hmmm 13 new huh? Sounds great get right to it! The boss out!" The boss announced shortly after the screen cut off.

"Well ill be going" tdp quickly said and left.

Chris sat their and collected his thoughts… then he realized his wallet was missing!

"TDP!"he yelled

Tdp had went to his car and sped off

I know exactly where to host it and how im going to get the contestants he thought

At exactly 5:00 all contestants got this message.

Hello im tdp and I would like to interview the cast of total drama! dont worry it wont be boring and you get paid! Go to this address

Every single contestant decided to go to the address. Once there the crew that tdp hired would blow sleeping darts into them then sail them to the privately owned island. The crew dumped them on the dock waking them.

Hey what the heck!" most of them yelled then they were shocked to see a dock.

Oh hell no! Not again! CHRIS! Where are you! Yelled leshawna.

Oh great everyone is here said a very annoyed noah.

"Campers!"

That one word made everyone think it was chris, but they were shocked to see a man that was not chris

"Welcome I am tdp and I am hosting a new season of total drama you don't have to worry about that jerk chris for a looong time." announced tdp

most of the campers cheered.

"This time your competing for 100,000 dollars!" Tdp said

"Wait a second what about a million?" Asked Duncan

"Yeah….there was a demotion…so we get a lower amount….but still! 100,000 dollars". Said tdp

"Speaking of a million what about MY million I won that fair and square!" screamed heather.

"Well as soon as chris handed you the money it fell in the volcano so….it was your fault." tdp calmly said.

"No! it was homeschooled!"heather said while pointing at Ezekiel,

"Hey eh I was sick I hadden ate in weeks and I was going crazy a little bit,but now im goodh I ate some food and tok some shots so now im good eh." Ezekiel said with a grin.

"Well anyway follow me" said tdp

He led them to a camp ground and the campers sat.

"So this is the dramatic campers. Huh?" tdp said to himself while watching all the couples start making out,gwen and Courtney staring each other down while Duncan was in the middle of it. harold trying to hold back heather from beating up Ezekiel, noah reading a new book,cody watching the couples making out, Trent trying to fix his guitar which had been used by eva on Justin because she was tired of Justin trying to get the ladies to love him, Katie and Sadie talking nonstop,

"Well" tdp announced "time to bring in some drama! I have 13 new contestants plus 1 special guest."

Hey speaking of new contestants wheres sierra ?cody asked.

Tdp smiled "that's for me to know and you to find out…"

_flashback_

"_-and you will not be in any total drama contest intill everyone single cent is repaid back after blowing up the plane! Although your in a wheelchair your still going to have to pay sierra !"announced chris._

End

"Anyway our first new contestant is Greg!" announced tdp.

A teen appeared wearing black jeans and a red shirt he waved to the contestants

He is the stereotype-

Greg made a motion that meant shush.

"Ok nevermind anyway greg sit down" said tdp

Greg sat next to noah who scooted back a little.

Our next new contestant is Jacob

A boy appeared he stared at everyone.

Ok…he is the stereotype watcher different from stalker.

Jacob walked and sat next to Sadie and Katie who looked disgusted and scooted away.

"'Next is Andrew the g, the gangster! "

Andrew walked out in low shorts and a big t shirt.

Hey! Hows everyone doin ! Andrew announced

Silence

"Ok well in case your wondering im going to win this season so you should all just quit!"

He walked to an seat and sat.

"Next is Richie"

A teen male walked out wearing expensive clothes.

"I think the name and clothes speaks for itself." Tdp said

"Excuse me do they have caviar for lunch I am pretty hungry." Richie said

"He will be voted off in a week" someone who was in the back said

"ok next is jasmine"

A girl walked in with skimpy clothes, a short short skirt and alow shirt.

" as you can see jasmine is the slu-"tdp was cut off when jasmine raised her hand and made a cut motion against her neck.

She smiled flirty and said "hey boys" and licked her lips. The girls quickly started the hate the newcomer.

"Ok then next new guy is jake"

Jake walked in the area wearing nerdy clothes.

"He is the-" tdp attempted to say

"Nerd "said Duncan,

"dweeb?" said heather

"No close he is the gamer!"tdp announced as he spoke jake started playing his psp.

Jake walked and sat in an open seat while playing game.

"Ok new comer number 7 is fred."tdp announced.

Fred walked out holding a rock and a paper.

"this is freddy"he pointed at the rock." and this is frezzy"he pointed at the paper.

Izzy jumped up from kissing owen and walked up to fred,

"Nice to meet you fred,freddy and frezzy my name is brainzilla,explosive,esquire, and escope!"

izzy announced with every name she used a different accent.

"Nice to meet you" fred yelled.

"Want me to teach you how to make a bomb out of sticks?" Izzy asked

"Yes please!"fred answered .and the two of them ran to the woods.

After an awkward silence noah asked " are you seriously not going to watch them!"he asked

"No… anyway next contestant is kron."

A buff teen came out.

"He is the hardworker!" Tdp said

"Yes I plan to use fair teamwork and hardwork yes! Yes! I love hardwork it tells if your going to succeed in life!" He yelled

The slackers and lazy people instantly did not like him.

He sat in an seat, unfortunately he sat on Harold.

Ow! Gosh! Harold yelled

"Oh sorry "the teen said getting up" I did not notice you , you have too little muscles" he said then sat in a open seat.

"Heres henry!" tdp said while pointing to a teen

"Thank you for introducing me tdp thank you" henry said while about to shake his hand.

"Well your welcome finally we have a good behaving teen." tdp shuck his instantly felt 1000 volts of electricity hit his hands.

"Ouch you little twerp!" tdp said while holding his hands

Henry started laughing so did the contestants

"not cool I guess I should have read the order of appearance" tdp said while holding his hand

Henry laughed and sat down in a open seat giggling.

"Prankster… anyway heres mike the REAL jock! 'tdp announced

"Huh" tyler said

Mike stepped in the area

"Hello im mike nice to defeat you" he said and sat on seat

"Next is alex "tdp announced

"Victory shall be mine! " the teen ssaid as he stepped from the shadows ."and all of you would bow to be!"he proudly sat in a seat with a smug smile

"…o-k… next is scar"

A teen wearing military clothes stepped out

" aw crap they are still out to get me ! "duncan yelled

"I guess so Duncan anyway he is the military guy!"tdp announced

"Thank you commander of this establishment! For the introduction!" he barked, he then marched himself toward a seat.

"Ok 2 left! Next is david the quiet guy!" Announced tdp

David walked in waved hey to the contestants and quickly sat down.

"1 left! He was not popular in the show he was evil…who is he?" Tdp said

"Chris" answered most of the campers

"Nope it is ! alejandro!" Yelled tdp

The campers mainly heather gasped.

Alejandro stepped out, he was burned by the lava but it mainly only hit t=his lower hair so he still had his hair just on front and middle, back destroyed. He glared at heather and said "heather, you will be voted off, you will" alejandro said then sat in a seat with a frown.

"Well that was dramatic now teams! "yelled tdp

"Ok 4 teams 2 has 10, 1 has 6, 1 has 9 I will say whos in who"said tdp

"Wouldn't it be easier if it was-"noah tried to say

"Don't care anyway

Confessional: noah: "its always the small things that piss me off"

cOnfessional:david: david takes a deep breath and…-

"hey ! hey! Is anyone in there!"Andrew said while banging on the door of the confessional.

Confessional: david kept quiet

"Ok then someone is in there! Might as well-"andrew said

COnfessional:david: david looked shocked as the confessional swayed from one side to another then fell against the grass.

The campers walked toward the confessional

" –and this is where the confessional..is …"tdp said .tdp then looked at it

"dang! Someone pushed it…oh well…"tdp said

" well what are we going to use as a confessional" greg asked.

"hmm, what about the small supply closet" tdp asked to himself.

"Yea that's it the supply closet!" tdp said.

Tdp awkwardly open the confessional which was sideways and grabbed the camera and a sudden intern came and took it.

"Ok time to announce the teams!"tdp announced

Ok

Izzy

Fred

Richie

Andrew

Henry

Scar

Justin

Owen

DJ

You guys are the killer tigers!"

The people who were called all went to one area.

"now

Greg

Cody

Harold

Noah

Jake

Ezekiel

Sadie

Katie

Eva

Bridgette

You guys are the screaming rabbits!"

The group which where called all went to one area.

"Rabbit?" Asked greg

"Yes if you don't like it you can leave"replied tdp

"im cool"greg answered

"next

Gwen

Duncan

Courtney

Heather

Alejandro

Tyler

Lindsey

Mike

Alex

Jasmine

You guys are the dramatic lions! Great name by the way describes your team."tdp said as he spoke that the team was glaring each other down.

"Ok now last team

David

Kron

Leshawna

Beth

Geoff

Trent

The shortest and most boring are the boring lizards!"

"What! You put me into a team called boring! Lizards !,I bring drama!"Leshawna said

"whatever! Anyway Now for a challenge" tdp said

"You guys are to look for the animal in your name! great idea huh"tdp said to the contestants

"Predictable." noah answered

"Cynical and sarcastic as always arnt you noah?"tdp replied

"yep"noah answered

After an awkward silence tdp cleared his mouth.

"anyway lets start in…..now!" tdp screamed

The campers quickly got in the teams

*killer tigers*

How are we suppose to catch a freckin tiger! andrew said

"Ok fellows I say we all stay together and once we find a tiger we catch it…not me personality I don't want to get my shoes dirty….said richie

Oh you will get dirty rich-ie said Andrew

Henry looked at Andrew and said" if you continue to be mean you will get the badest prank ever" he turned back

Hey….wheres izzy and jake! Asked owen

*somewhere in woods*

"Ok fredfrezzyfreddy you have to add honey to it them add fire them …boom! boom!" izzy said

"ok" fred answered

He found a bee hive and threw freddy at it (rock)

The bees came out and started chasing izzy and fred, izzy and fred were running away laughing.

*screaming rabbits*

"Ok guys we should all just spread out and catch a rabbit I mean we are in a forest." said cody

"Yea good idea." greg answered

Everyone spread out and looked

Greg approached cody, noah, Harold and jake

"Ok guys we should make an alliance" greg said

Noah rolled his eyes "really an alliance who do you think we are?"

"I think we will all be voted off based off our intelligence and weak force that's why I think we should make a …nerds alliance" greg said

"wow a first every nerds alliance" Harold said

"im in " jake said while playing his game

"im in…noah?"cody said

"hmmm" noah thought

New Confessional: noah:" I don't trust alliances because of alliance I was voted off in tdwt because of one so…"

"im in only if we vote to decide who we vote for" noah said

"deal" greg said

Little did the nerds alliance group know that time was running out.

*dramatic lions*

Everything was chaos.

Courtney was screaming orders. Heather was trying to focus but kept worrying because of alejandro, Duncan and gwen were arguing with Courtney. Alejandro was trying to look for a tiger but kept getting distracted over heather. tyler, Lindsey and mike and jasmine decide it was best to just stick together and try to get a lion.

Confessional:Courtney: "my sorry for an excuse for a team wont listen to my plans! I was a CIT!"

Confessional:alejandro:" the situation of my team is-" he pauses"- interesting I know I have to get rid of heather, that stuck up manipulative, attractive" he pauses and thinks" never mind last part, I see an alliance with Courtney will be easy to do but….who else…."

*boring lizards*

They quickly found a lizard and was the first team to be done.

*killer tigers* /in woods

Izzy and fred were screaming in….joy as they were riding a tiger.

They ran into owen who was freaked out by the tiger. He told them about challenge.

"ok onward fuzzy Williams!" izzy said while poking tiger.

They made it to camp and they were done

*screaming rabbits*

Harold saw a rabbit ,he chased after it but the rabbits running was to hard on him…

"dang "pant pant " rabbits can run faster than what it said in the books "he collapsed

*dramatic lions*

Mike managed to get some food, courtesy from the kitchen, and was slowly bringing a lion to the area he was putting down a trial for the lion to follow.

""Wow! A point for the lions!""tdp announced

"That means that screaming rabbits whom got one of the easiest ones loses!"

He called the screaming rabbits to the area and announced they lost

"aw! How so'sadie asked

"yea how did we lose" Katie repeated

"Well you did not catch any animals soooo you lost" tdp said

Somewhere around camp**

"ok guys who are we voting for" Sadie said

I" I say we vote off Ezekiel remember how he made funof girls?"Katie replyed

"Yea I remember,he is so off"Sadie said

"lets tell others "Sadie said

Sadie and Katie told eva and managed to persuade Bridgette but sadie made the mistake of telling greg.

Somewhere else in camp

"guys! Ezekiel is being gunned for I say we either vote off him or_" greg announced.

" I say we vote for _ shes annoying "noah replied.

"Ok who wants to vote for vote for Ezekiel" Greg asked

A certain number of people raised their hands.

"ok who wants to vote for _ _ _" greg asked.

A certain number of people raised their hands

"ok "greg said" its decided we vote for…-

Campfire

"Wow these votes are just…wow" said tdp

"You will get a statue that has a 3.5 on it if you don't you are voted off forever I and I do keep that promise…"tdp said

"Harold,greg your statues" he threw it at them.

"Noah, jake,bridgette and cody here you go statues for all of ya"

"Eva, Katie,Sadie and Ezekiel 4 of you all left one of you all are going home"tdp announced

"wait a second!" eva screamed

"what" tdp said calmly

"Did I get any votes!"eva screamed

"well…no but…"tdp said

"then give me my statue!"eva said

"Okay, okay jeesh"tdp said

"Well Katie hear you go a statue" tdp threw the statues at Katie and eva.

"Sadie…..Ezekiel…one of you are going home…"tdp said.

Ezekiel and Sadie looked at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"whos it going to be….."tdp said

.

.

..

.

.

.

Ezekiel!

…..you….are….

.

.

. safe , your first immunity ever!""

Tdp threw a statue at Ezekiel to Ezekiel it happen in slow motion as he extended his arms to catch it he forgot he was an awful catch .the statue hit him on the head pushing him off his seat.

"ouch…I did not throw it that hard….. anyway Sadie your out"tdp said

"Why Sadie!why her" Katie cried

"Don't worry Katie you will get farth-" sadies emotional goodbye speech was interrupted when tdp pushed her to the boat of shame.

Which left Katie to have a shoulder to cry on. unfortunately for him noah was the closet person in area.

Noah felt awkward .he mouthed "what do I do?"

Cody mouthed "comfort her"

Noah weakly said " there there"

Katie said "thanks" and went to the girls cabin to find Bridgette.

Ezekiel was left stunned occasionally murming " I just got immunity…eh"

Confessional: greg walks in confessional wearing a smug look." That elimination was too easy ! these guys are easy to manipulate .the only thing I have to worry about are other manipulative people, and that will be easy to do, and my alliance, I know the perfect way for me to get in the money! The only thing I have to do is create an conflict in my alliance so that I will slip under the radar and win the not like alejandro or heather I wont just create alliances ill create conflicts! I know exactly what to do! One by one by one by one they all go down under my fist!

The screen slowly became dark.

The boss laughed evilly .

"this is a ratings mastermind!"

Well that was dramatic check you guys later on total drama 3.5!

**So how was it good,bad needs improving review.**


End file.
